


How to Feel Better About Your Dysphoria: Makeout with Your Boyfriend

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, Groping, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton had been binding an unhealthy amount due to a recent spike in his dysphoria, Roman convinces him to take a break from binding and distracts him from his dysphoria.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	How to Feel Better About Your Dysphoria: Makeout with Your Boyfriend

"Patton, it's time you took your binder off."

Patton, who was sitting at the tiny kitchen table and writing down a shopping list, looked up at his boyfriend in surprise. "What do you mean, Ro'?" He asked, trying to play innocent, but truthfully, he knew where Roman was coming from.

With a roll of his eyes, Roman put his hands on his hips. "Pat, you've been wearing it without a break for the past two weeks. You think I really wouldn't notice?"

An embarrassed blush flooded Patton's face and he laughed nervously, " _ Well…  _ I kinda- sorta… maaaaybe hoped you wouldn't notice?" When Roman just gave him a determined look, he sighed and stood up from his chair. "You've caught me…" He admitted.

Patton was a trans man, and despite how he was always the first one to tell others who were new to binding how they shouldn't bind too much or too long, he wasn't one to follow his own advice. He was a giant hypocrite in that way and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes his chest dysphoria was just too much to bear and the pain from binding too long was less than the pain of every atom in his chest madly vibrating with dysphoria.

"Go straight to jail. Do not pass go and do  _ not  _ collect $200." With a shake of his head, Roman wrapped an arm around Patton and pulled him close. "I know I will never understand your pain with dysphoria, but I am not going to let you damage your body by excessive binding." He reached up and cupped Patton's cheek, "Will you take a few days off? From binding that is? Just a few."

Patton cast his eyes down and nodded softly, "Yes… " Then he looked up and gave a gentle smile, "But maybe… Could I wear your sweatshirt then?"

"You think I would give up an opportunity to see you in one of my oversized hoodies?" Roman asked, smiling back. He pressed a gentle kiss to Patton's lips and nodded. "If you take your binder off I'll let you wear anything of mine." He paused, "Scratch that, anything  _ except _ my t-shirt from Taylor Swift's 2014 tour."

Unable to help it, Patton laughed. "I'll leave that one alone then." He slowly detangled himself from Roman. "But that red hoodie you got at Ocean City is not safe."

With a roll of his eyes, Roman waved Patton off in the direction of their bedroom. "I hate to say it, but you've practically  _ claimed  _ that hoodie." He gave a fake sigh, "I know a lost cause when I see one."

Giggling, Patton walked into the bedroom and pushed the door shut behind him. Once inside, he sighed softly, still smiling, and took off his glasses. He put his glasses on his and Roman's shared, cluttered dresser then took off his shirt. He tossed the shirt on to the bed and ran his hands down his flat chest with another sigh. Then he carefully removed his binder and threw it on to the bed with his shirt so he could wash it later.

Looking down at his chest, Patton felt uneasy. Physically, he felt better because his chest was free, but mentally… He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "Time to find a shirt," He quickly mumbled, grabbing up his glasses and putting them back on.

Patton moved over to the closet and opened it. Even though it was  _ their  _ closet, it was filled with mostly Roman's things. Roman had a thing about having his shirts hung up, he didn't like them being folded in drawers. Patton didn't mind much, while Roman got the closet, he got the dresser. "Now where is it…?" He asked himself, pushing through each of the hung up items of clothing until he found Roman's special, red sweatshirt.

Smiling, Patton slid the sweatshirt off it's hanger and looked at it for a moment before putting it on. It was big on him and fell past his thighs, but that just made it all the more comfortable. Patton was with Roman when he bought it two years ago on a trip to Ocean City. It was on that trip that they finally got together after much too long of beating around the bush and insecure flirting… He ran his hands down his sides, the hoodie was worn and soft and Patton always felt so good wearing it. It always reminded him of how he and Roman kissed on the beach of their last night on the trip… And that was a memory he loved.

With a content sigh, Patton shut the closet door and walked out of the bedroom. Roman was waiting for him out on the couch in the living room and he sat down beside him. "I love this hoodie." He smiled leaning against his boyfriend.

Roman, who was on his phone, clicked it off and tossed it to the coffee table. He gave Patton a quick look-over and smiled too. "I love it too," He wrapped his arm around him, pulling Patton close to his side. "Do you remember on the beach when we kissed?"

Patton felt his face heat up, he nodded slowly. "I was just thinking about it." He said, unable to stop from grinning.

Roman's hand snuck under the hem of Patton's sweatshirt and he held his hip. "Remus and Virgil were fighting over something in the room…"

Patton giggled muffledly into Roman's chest, "I think it was a bet?" He asked, looking up at Roman.

"Yeah, I think it was a bet." Nodded Roman, then he leaned down to quickly kiss Patton. "And we were on the beach… And you looked so  _ beautiful." _ He sighed softly before kissing him again.

"And you were even more handsome than you normally are," Whispered Patton against Roman's lips. His heart had sped up in his chest and he loved it. He draped his free arm over Roman's chest. He could remember the night of their first kiss  _ vividly,  _ but he always loved hearing Roman retell the story.

"And we had been dancing around the issue on the whole trip," Roman's smile softened. "So we hardly even enjoyed ourselves… But that was our last night there and I was determined to find out how you felt." He rubbed circles on Patton's hip with his thumb.

"And you begged me to come out to the beach." Scrunching up his nose to push up his glasses, Patton bit his lip. "I was so worried you were going to confront me and be mad about my obvious feelings." He remembered the crashing sound of the black waves that night and how the sand was cool against his bare legs. "But I went with you anyway," Whispered Patton before slowly leaning upwards to kiss Roman. Their lips locked together like two lost pieces of a puzzle. It was a long moment before they pulled away. 

Moving his free hand to cup Patton's cheek, Roman shook his head softly. "Once I got you out there I couldn't even say anything to you. I was too scared."

Exhaling slowly, Patton leaned into Roman's touch and closed his eyes. "We just sat there in the sand for a long time." He mumbled. "And we didn't say anything…" He opened his eyes again and looked at Roman. "But I was getting cold and was going to leave."

"Before you even got a step away I stopped you and took off my hoodie."

Patton grinned. "This hoodie."

"Yeah," Roman glanced down at the hoodie. "This hoodie. And I gave it to you to wear. But I was still too weak to tell you how I felt, so I just… kissed you."

"And it was the best kiss in the world."

"It was… Then I don't remember how, but that one kissed turned into us making out on the beach?" With a laugh, Roman kissed the top of Patton's head. "Ugh, that sand was itchy…"

Giggling, Patton turned his head to kiss the inside of Roman's palm. "I'm so happy that it was you in the sand and me on top of you. Sand in my clothes always makes me feel so dirty."

"I'm always happy with you on top of me."

A blush burned in Patton's cheeks, but he didn't mind. He sat up and swung one of his legs over Roman's and straddled his lap. "Happier now, then?" He asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Roman's neck.

Roman smirked, "Ecstatic." He moved his other hand to Patton's hip, though the one already under his shirt started to creep further up his side. "Though… I don't remember this happening on the beach."

"I think what we did involved a little more talking." Patton's breath hitched slightly when Roman's fingers traced around his breast. "But… This isn't the beach." He bit his lip.

Playing dumb, Roman said, "Seems like you're right. Our apartment isn't the beach." He let his other hand travel under Patton's shirt to rest on his stomach. "Though I think I could've found that out on my own."

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Patton brought his face close to Roman's with their lips nearly touching. "Well, instead of lending me your sweatshirt like you did at the beach, how about you take it off of me?"

"Oh, I was really hoping you'd say something like that." Muttered Roman before joining their lips together.

With Roman's lips on his own and a fun afternoon in store for them both… Patton was unburdened by his dysphoria for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> My bud Mike had me in the mindset to do some trans Patton! So here it is!!!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
